Psychosis
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: Psychosis: n. A severe mental disorder in which thought and emotions are so impaired that contact is lost with external reality.
1. If I Am A Demon

_I want to say, most of these lines a taken directly from the movie, so there are some things you will recognize. I do not claim to possess any of these lines, characters, none of it. If you do not recognize the scene, and you HAVE watched the movie, I came up with the idea. I will not explain any further, as the title will have to be figured out later on in the plot._

* * *

"It _is _Pitch..."

Bunny sighed lightly. North shot him a smug look and put both hands on his belly, "Manny... What must we do?"

The moonlight quickly shrank back from the floor, focusing on the small, ornate symbol on the floor. The Guardians watched in awe as the floor opened up, and a large crystal rose from the floor. The moonlight fixing itself on the crystal, Tooth exhaled, "Ah, guys, you know what this means?"

As the moonlight came into focus, bright reflections cast themselves around the room, and North smiled, "He's choosing a new Guardian."

Bunny looked indignantly at North, "What?! Why?"

North fiercely looked at Bunny, knowing he wouldn't like the answer, "Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!"

Bunny glared, "Since when do WE need help?"

Tooth broken in excitedly, "I wonder who it's gonna be?"

Sandy smiled and a small Four Leaf Clover formed above his head. Tooth shrugged, "Maybe the Leprechaun?"

Bunny was muttering in the background, "Please not the groundhog, Please not the groundhog, Please not the groundhog..."

He was shot a look, and the crystal suddenly glowed brightly, and a figure projected itself over the pillar. North was taken aback, and Bunny tilted his head, "Eh, I don't recognize 'im..."

North merely narrowed his eyes, "Neither, do I...?"

Tooth however, sighed, "You guys don't know him...? Ah, look at his TEETH! You can see how they sparkle from here...!"

North walked over and put a hand over her shoulder, "Yes, they are nice teeth, but, who is he?"

Tooth snapped out of her stupor, and laughed gently, "Oh sorry, that's Jack Frost, you know, Jack Frost's nipping at your nose...?"

North nodded, "You sure? I never seen him around."

Tooth shrugged, "Well, I have his teeth from a long time ago. I don't forget these things."

Bunny narrowed his eyes, "It's true. I've seen him once; back in '68. Ruined Easter he did. And when I told him he just laughed, and flew away."

North smiled, "Sounds like fun guys! We can use him to cheer up children!"

Tooth smiled, "Yeah, and his teeth are so nice, shining like the crisp fallen snow he brings..."

North laughed, "You can think about teeth later, Tooth. Now, we must go get Jack."

* * *

Jack Frost laughed out loud, wind carrying him along a long stretch of land. A small boy was being carried along behind him, laughing and shrieking the whole way. The ice beneath him twisted and turned underneath the young boy, and he screamed, his eyes bright and playful. Jack smiled and suddenly jerked his staff upwards, creating a small ramp. Jamie was launched into the air, screaming and squeezing his eyes shut. Slamming down into the snow, his friends ran over to him. a young female friend of his ran over and gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

Jack let out a whoop, and smiled down at the young boy in the snow. Babbling on, his friends talked to him rapid fire. The boy, named Jamie stands up excitedly and starts talking to them, when suddenly a large sofa practically crushes him. Jack laughed awkwardly, "Whoops."

All the kids simultaneously cringed. Jamie suddenly shot his hand up, and he was holding a tooth. A laugh ran thought the small crowd and they started talking among themselves, walking away. Jack frowned, hearing something about Tooth, "Oh no... No! Ah, wait a minute! Come one, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!"

Wind blowing around him, he jumped from the statue, "What's a guy got to do to get a little attention around here?"

He landed, but the kids just passed right thought him. A shocking heat seared thought his body, and he cringed. His face momentarily fluctuating for a moment, he furrowed his eyes for a little. He took off into the wind, and didn't look back.

Jack stood up from the roof, and glided up to the roof. Glaring at the Moon, he wanted to scream, but then that feeling subsided, replaced with an overwhelming loneliness, "If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me. You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why."

An expected silence followed, and Jack sighed, expecting this. He floated up to the power lines, and set his foot down. As the frost formed underneath him, he tilted his staff freezing the other line. Glancing up, he noticed golden sand coming down in little waves and ripples. He smiled, "Right on time, Sand..."

Blinking, he reaching up, he ran his hands thought the sand, the silky texture making him smile. Dolphins began to form, and one of them looked at Jack. He smiled and watched as the Dolphin swam towards a window, in the room of a gently sleeping child. He turned around and a large grey shadow rushed past him, "Whoa!"

He turned to it, but it was gone. Taken aback, he launched himself into the air, and followed in the same direction.

* * *

Bunny sat in the ally, looking around. He could have sworn the little frostbite was behind him, following him, but now he couldn't find a sign of him. He shrugged, and summoned a rabbit hole.

Nothing.

He frowned and then felt the shiver run up his spine. Grabbing for his boomerangs, he whipped around and faced the threat.

Nothing.

Then he realized, he didn't even have his boomerangs. Narrowing his eyes, he hears a rasping sound from behind him. Pressing himself to the wall, he closed his eyes.

The sound didn't stop.

Suddenly a sharp pain registered in his shoulders and he inhaled sharply. A loud, crisp cackle sounded, and he yelled out whipping around. But nothing was there.

Not even any room for a living creature to fit in between him and the wall.

And that was when he screamed out in pain and collapsed.

* * *

North screamed orders at his Yetis while Tooth quickly nursed Bunny back to health. The Pooka had gone out to collect Jack Frost, like he had been told. However that was when things derailed. Passing Jack Frost, he tried to lure him to a place no one would see them. But then he lost them. That was when he felt the presence, and was stabbed twice in the chest. While trying to stop the blood flow, the two back up Yetis he had brought arrived, and warped him here through a portal. Upon arrival, he passed out from nausea and had only recently woken up. Tooth tried to stop him from talking, but he refused, babbling on incoherently until he was understood. Finally after his story was complete, Tooth whispered, "Who... Would have done that...?"

Bunny gasped, "I don' know... But... Haaa... I didn't recognize the laugh... I've... Haaa... Never heard it before..."

Tooth placed a hand on his forehead and shushed him, "You just need to rest. We'll heal you up, get Jack Frost, and if needs be, we'll call out this demon and hunt them down. Just like any other rouge demon we've hunted before."

Bunny gulped, "You're sure... It's a demon...? Haven' seen... One a' them in... At least... A century."

Tooth nodded, "Why else would they attack you...?"

Bunny nodded, and slipped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry not sorry. I had to pick a guardian to be hurt, and Bunny just happened to be the one out at the time of the attack. Also, if you're wondering what's happened, don't ask, you'll find out later on, like who attacked Bunny, and whatnot. Thanks for reading, and please, R&R!**

**~ Shilo Burbans**


	2. I Could Hide Right In Front Of You

_OH MY GOSH! SO MANY REVIEWS IN TWO DAYS! But back to the point, XD, I changed the title, as Meru-chan pointed out. :P And thanks for all the positive feedback! It really helps me write! :D_

* * *

Adjusting the ice bag on Bunny's head, Tooth adjusted the pillows under Bunny, and sighed. He had been out for three days, and he showed no signs of waking up. North walked in, closely followed by a perturbed Sandman and a very confused Jack, "Now, figuring out culprit is best course of action, no?"

Tooth and Sandy nodded, but Jack just put up a hand, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean culprit, you guys haven't explained what's happened!"

Sandy jumped up and picture began forming rapid fire about his head, and Jack put up a hand, "That's not really helping. But thanks, little man. I musta done something really bad to get..."

North paused and then laughed, "No, nothing bad. We wipe clean the slate, and overlook. For now, you are GUARDIAN!"

Loud music blared around the room as elves marched in time. Yetis gathered around Jack, faeries fluttering around with a necklace, trying to put it on Jack, and a pair of elves gestured at Jack to put on some shoes. Jack looked around in confusion, getting agitated, until he suddenly slammed down his staff, sending a large blast of wind around the room. Everything abruptly stopped. North looked up in confusion, while Tooth was frantically helping the faeries which had been blown away. Jack just glared at them, "What makes you think I want to be a guardian?"

North looked at Tooth, who was just as confused as she was. Finally she spoke up, "Jack, I don't think you understand. I mean, I know you had no say in this, but neither did we. We aren't told who the guardians are and who they aren't. The Man in the Moon picks himself. It happened last night..."

Jack visibly stumbled backwards, "The Man in the Moon, he, talks to you...? And not me...?"

Sandy nodded, and North sighed, "You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny."

Suddenly Tooth straightened up, and gasped. She quickly flew out the window, and North looked around in her absence confusedly. Sandy suddenly jerked upwards, and North looked down. The sand above his head rapidly changed form. All three of them tensed, and North turned to Jack, "Stay here. You need to protect Bunny."

Jack simply nodded awkwardly and the two others ran off towards the workshop.

* * *

"PITCH! You have THIRTY SECONDS to return my faeries!"

Pitch smirked and sunk into the shadows, "Or what...? You'll stick a tooth under my pillow?"

North furrowed his eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

Pitch looked at him in contempt, "Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

Tooth looked on with murder in her eyes, "Maybe that's where you belong!"

Screaming, she grabbed one of North's swords and lunged at Pitch. Cackling he summoned a large Night Mare, and Tooth jerked back, gasping. Pitch smirked, "Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy. Look familiar, Sandman? Took me awhile to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares. Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

He smiled evilly, and Sandy clenched his fist. Looking up, he noticed a slight confused look on Pitch's face before it went away. Then the inevitable question of, "And where is the wee little fluff ball? Bunny I think you call him?"

North's face hardened, "None of your business. He is simply not here."

Pitch laughed, "Well, it seems I've struck a nerve, have-!"

He was suddenly cut off, and the air temperature dropped. The air around them was clouding up, and pressure was building around them. Tooth shrieked, and clung to North, Sandy close behind. Huddling together, the three of them made sure not to leave any unguarded space. Suddenly an unearthly howl rang around the room, and Pitch gasped, "What... IS THAT?!"

He proceeded to shadow travel away from the area only to step out in front of the three Guardians. He looked around wide eyed, the air quickly getting thicker and darker by the second. He yelled and suddenly disappeared. Sandy sent a blast of sand in the general direction of where Pitch was, but he wasn't there.

And all at once the air cleared.

* * *

Jack sat next to Bunny, "Well, I've been thinking this over, and I mean, I never really, well, thought about what I was doing. I mean, well, I just saw you down there, hiding, I'm assuming, what were assumed to be eggs. And you were, well..."

He awkwardly looked around, and grabbed a cookie off a platter near the small hospital bed. Not knowing any better, he took a bite and immediately spat it out, "Oh gross! It's wet! Wet, wet, wet!"

Gasping and clutching his glass of water, he took a large drink, and swished it around in his mouth before opening the window and spitting it out. He groaned and pushed away the platter, which was then swarmed by the elves. The doors burst open in the infirmary but Jack took no notice. He just continued with Bunny, "And I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, it was really immature, and just plain cruel. I know that it probably ruined your day, and back then, I probably didn't care. But really, I'm sorry. I really am. But when I- Hey what're you guys doing with Pitch?!"

Toothiana was fluttering around nervously and swopped over to Jack, "DID ANYTHING HAPPEN WHEN WE WERE GONE, LIKE ANY SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY, OR ANY PEROPLE YOU DIDN'T KNOW OR-!"

She was cut of abruptly as North pushed her out of the way, "Nothing big... Pitch attacked us in Tooth Palace, but while that was happening, a large shadow appeared, and attacked Pitch. We were forced to being him here, since we cannot let him suffer. It is not right..."

Jack simply sighed, "Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, I've been here with Bunny. His breathing is getting better though, and he's a lot less restless."

Tooth nodded, "Well, that's good. And- One second, North is is calling me."

Jack nodded and wandered out of the room. North beckoned Tooth over, and grimaced, "This... This is evil. I can detect some bad magic, and Sandy has confirmed. We do not know the origin of such magic, but it is dangerous. We have never seen it before. We do not know what to do with it..."

Tooth hushed him, "Well, I don't know about you, but I think we need to find it. Find who made it, find why they made, just... We need to know. Unchecked this can be dangerous, and not just for the children."

"Oi, I think that you three should possibly include me in this?"

* * *

**Not much to say now! Thank you for all the reviews! Thank you all, and please review again! ~ Shilo Burbans**


End file.
